Coffee Date
by lulamae-golightly
Summary: Old friends run into each other, and it's harder than expected to reconnect. A quick oneshot.


**A/N: Just a little oneshot that seemed like an interesting idea!**

Stacy Rowe brushed her curly hair from her face and walked into Cashman's in the mall. At twenty seven years old, she didn't shop there that much, but she had a day off and needed something to do.

She was now a child's psychiatrist at an elementary school in Lawndale, and she really did love her job. During the summer, she taught girl's softball. She connected with kids, something she realized freshman year of college. During senior year, once the Fashion Club had disbanded, she hung out with whom she pleased. It was hard at first, and the temptation to crawl back to her old group, but she often had to consider her choices. Did she want to verbal abuse again, or did she want to be happy? The answer was a bit obvious. Quinn stuck by her, however, which Stacy thought was incredibly kind of her. They still kept in touch as regularly as they could, as Quinn was in California designing clothes.

She walked into the women's section, trying to find something nice to wear to staff dinners. She admired a pale yellow dress with a black belt.

"May I help you?" an employee approached her. Stacy turned to politely smile at her, then stifled a gasp. The young woman had wavy brown hair with eyes that glinted with a little bit of sauciness, deep brown. She checked her nametag, and her name was Sandi.

She tried to say something, her mouth forming words that would not come. "Um," Sandi said awkwardly. "Let me know if you need anything. That dress would look lovely with your eyes."

"Would it?" Stacy finally blurted out.

Sandi nodded in reply. "The style of the dress is a little...you could find a better cut for your body." She looked at Stacy for a moment, then raised an eyebrow. "Erm, do I know you?"

"Sandi?" Stacy's voice suddenly became that small, scared voice it once was; afraid, walking on eggshells not to upset anyone, and not to be thrown out.

She was quiet for a while. "Stacy," she replied, nearly sad.

"It...it's g-good to see...you again."

Sandi raised her chin, waiting a moment, trying to find her words. "It's nice to see you as well. Haven't heard from you much...well...since, senior year of high school. I hear you...work with children now."

"Child's psychiatrist. And you work...full time here?"

"I'm also a personal stylist for a few customers, but yes, most of my work is here." her voice had a...different quality to it, the nasal, biting tone now gone. It was more throaty, but definitely more natural. And she was beautiful, naturally beautiful, with a slight yet genuine smile.

A pause hung in the air until Sandi broke it. "Stacy?"

"Yes?"

"You look so beautiful." Tears flooded Stacy's eyes. _God. _"You've grown up."

"You have, too, Sandi."

"I get off in a few minutes. Have a coffee with me?"

She debated it internally for a moment, then nodded, reluctantly.

* * *

They ended up at a little coffee shop, which was surprisingly quiet. Sandi, classy as ever, ordered a latte and a danish, while Stacy ordered fruity tea and a sandwich. "Do you still talk to Quinn?" Stacy asked, her mouth full. Sandi cringed, just a bit, and she noticed, closing her mouth.

"Not very often. We exchange emails from time to time. She's pretty busy, down in California. Do you speak with her?"

"Yeah, sometimes. What about Tiffani?"

"Considering she has another child on the way, I try to." Sandi replied, taking a delicate sip.

"God, I know! _Three_ kids and she's only twenty-eight!" Stacy shook her head.

Another pause. "Um, I am...traveling to Europe this summer."

Stacy's eyes widened and she nodded, interested. "That sounds...exciting."'

"It promises to be. Have you met any men recently? Any boyfriend? If that isn't to intrusive."

She chewed her lip. "Erm, no. And...you?"

A light chuckle came from Sandi. "Lord, no. Remember Ms. Barch? Our science teacher?"

"Oh, God, yes."

"I sort of understand what she was talking about now."

They smiled together, and it seemed natural.

They chatted for another half hour until Sandi had to leave-an appointment with a client. Stacy watched her walk away, wondering if they would become friends again. But better this time, with no tears or condescending behavior or hurt.

And then it dawned on her that...they wouldn't.

They were twenty-seven. They had jobs, lives, things to do, people to see. Maybe they'd run into each other again, maybe they'd have more coffee dates. But friends? No. They wouldn't laugh together about inside jokes, they wouldn't have fond memories that they would often talk about. No, they'd just meet up and make small talk. They had quite the...adventures (for lack of a better word) in high school. That was high school.

She wasn't sure whether to feel sad or relieved. She felt several emotions in her chest, and she sighed, pressing her palm into her cheek. They had grown up. And with that, they had grown apart. And...that was strangely okay.

"Bye," Stacy murmured, even though Sandi was long gone. "Have a good life, okay? You'll be okay."


End file.
